A night of sake and stars
by Yosho The Legendary Warrior
Summary: Yosho spends a night with old friends.


Disclaimer: Pioneer and AIC own all Tenchi Muyo related stuff, I dont. And I don't make any money from this so please dont sue me Legal Folks. I'm broke anyways so it wouldnt do much good.  
  
A Night of Sake and Stars, by Yosho the Legendary Warrior.  
  
  
  
Yosho Jurai walked down the well worn path in the woods, as he had many times before. Dressed as usual in his guise of Masaki Katsuhito, he carried in his hands an old cup and a bottle of his favorite sake. As he came within sight of his goal he waved the hand holding the cup in hello, but there wasn't anybody there, only a rather large tree in the center of a small patch of land in the middle of a pond. He crossed the pond to the tree on the stepping stones he himself had placed seven hundred years ago. Give or take a decade, Yosho thought to himself with a wry smile.  
"Hello, my old friend." the old priest said as he sat down and leaned his back against the tree. He felt a pulse of affection travel from the tree to him,   
through the link that connected them. Yosho smiled gently and patted the bark of the tree fondly.  
"And how are you this fine summer evening?" he queried as he opened   
the bottle of sake and poured himself a generous helping. Yosho paused before taking a drink, with his head tilted to one side as if listening to someone speak.  
"Yes, they are beautiful tonight. Would you mind parting your branches so   
I could view them from here, Funaho?" he asked politely. In response the   
leaves and branches rustled above him as they slowly moved so he could have   
a clear view of the stars. Yosho smiled his thanks and stared up at the sky,   
taking large sips from the cup he held. The stars were scattered across the   
night sky like pin pricks of light in a blanket of darkness.  
"Sometimes I think the stars are the best friends an old man like me could   
ever have." he remarked quietly as the drink slowly let him release the   
sadness he keeps locked inside. "Eventually, all the people I have known over the years seem to fade away and die. My wives, my children, my grand-  
children, even my great-grandchildren." He sighed deeply and as all their faces float before his mind's eye. His first wife's face brought a small tear to his eye. Gods above but he had loved that girl. The tree felt the old man's pain and reached out through the link to comfort him with love.  
A host of other faces paraded through his mind. Each one special, each one   
somebody he loved. Then at last he came to Achika, and the tear broke free   
and rolled down his cheek. The grief there was still new, too raw and painful,   
so he let his train of thought return to its previous track. "But the stars never   
leave me. They will always be here when I need someone to comfort me   
when I'm lonely."  
He felt a pulse of indignation flow from the tree, and quickly responded "And you my friend, you and the stars. Forgive me, the sake is taking effect faster than I thought."  
The tree muttered a little about it being more like senility, but forgave him. Yosho chuckled quietly at that.  
He remained lost in thought for some time, taking in the comfort of being   
with his old friends, then finally noticed that the bottle of sake was empty and his cup was dry. His head felt a little whoosy so he decided to call it a night.  
As he got up, he patted the tree once again and said, "Thanks for listening to   
me babble on, I promise I will visit again soon." The tree responded with a   
wordless pulse of love, and rustled its leaves as if waving good bye as Yosho Jurai, Prince of Jurai, walked away. His back slightly bent, but not from all the years he carried, but more from the enormous burden of grief over loved ones.  
  
  
Yes, I know it's short, and I wrote it a while ago, so my style has changed I think. It's my first story, so try to go easy on me, if only for the sake of this old man's sensitive pride. ^_^; Questions, praise, and flames can be sent to ashekel@yahoo.com 


End file.
